


Public Training Sessions

by theinvisiblesideuniverse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Circhester, Hot Chocolate, Pokemon Gym Leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesideuniverse/pseuds/theinvisiblesideuniverse
Summary: After becoming a Gym leader in Galar`s major league, Allister has to do more publicity work and that unfortunately includes PTs. Public Training Sessions.
Relationships: Melon | Melony & Onion | Allister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Public Training Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know yet if this will become a series, so please tell me if that would be something you want.

During his first year as a Gym leader in Galar´s major league, Allister discovered something that he truly, wholeheartedly loathed.

Public Training Sessions.

It´s not that he hated the training itself, the public part just really bothered him. For some reason, he often thought to himself, the Public Training Sessions are so much worse than actual battles.

There are two types of those dreaded, things.  
The first being the ones in which it was actually just him and his Pokemon, training at the gym, being watched by fans sitting in the ranks above his head. This type of the so called „PTs“, made him uncomfortable.  
Maybe it was because, he never knew what to do with himself.

The second type were the ones that had him visit other gyms for training battles.  
Given his general discomfort when leaving the familarity of Stow-on-Side and crowds in general, it is probably unnecessary to explain why Allister was terrified thinking about the first time he had to go and visit one of the other Gym leaders gym for training.  
He told the Chairman about his discomfort but got shut down instantly with the words that "he has to do more publicity work“ and that "he will get used to it“.  
The only thing that lightened the young trainer´s mood on his way to Circhester, was the fact that he really liked Miss Melony.

Stepping out of his locker room onto the pitch in his usual corpse like walk, Allister kept his head down but his purple eyes on the other Gym leader.  
He was suprised to see Miss Melony sitting on a small table, right in the middle of the pitch but kept walking towards her as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Come have a seat, dear. I made some hot chocolate“, said the ice type trainer cheerfully, while seemingly unaware of the excited fans that were expecting some training battles. 

With a mumbled “thanks, Miss Melony“, Allister hesitantly climbed onto the other chair and took a small sip of the hot chocolate while he let his eyes flicker nervously between the other trainer and the crowd.

“Oh Melony is absolutly enough, Allister,"answered Melony warmly, still ignoring the crowd, “you´re probably wondering why we aren´t battling already... See, I talked with your sister because, I noticed you looking quite uncomfortable during your PTs. Bea told me that you were a little anxious about visiting me, so I thought that we´re gonna do somehing fun.  
I heard you´re looking for an oponnet at Chess, is that right?“

Allister stared at the smiling Melony, suprised that she made the effort to make him feel at ease.  
“I do... but don´t you want t-to train? I d-don´t want to ruin your schedule...Melony.“ 

“Don´t you worry, dear, your not ruining anything. I was looking for someone to play Chess with for a while now, Gordie just refuses to learn the game."She paused to look around, before leaning closer to whisper:" To be honest, your not the only one who doesn‘t like Public Training Sessions. Nobody does. Shall we start then?“  
The ice type Gym leader waved at one of her Gym trainers, signalling him to bring the board to their table. 

Upon opening the box, Allister saw that the Chess pieces were elegantly crafted out of glass.  
The board itself was beautiful too, the black fields were small mirrors, while the white spaces were thinly coated with a white, glittery substance.

Setting up the board, Allister took the black pieces, leaving the white pieces to Melony.  
By now the crowd was whispering, slowly coming to the conclusion that they probably wouldn‘t get a battle today. Some just got up and left the Arena, while others started shouting angerily at the two Gym leader.  
Melony saw the younger trainer flinch slightly, with every enraged comment and turned to glare at those insensitive idiots, effetively silencing them.

“White starts...". mumbled the ghost type trainer before picking up his cup with both hands to warm them up.

Melony and Allister were setting up their game, similarly.  
Both started by moving their pawns forward, building a protective barrier in front of the other pieces.  
Fairly quickly, the older Gym leader came to realize that her young opponent was her equal, if not more and absolutely merciless.  
They were both fighting for every piece of the other, slowly closing in on each other´s Kings but it was when Allister took both of Melony´s rooks in short succession, that she saw that she was in the process of loosing their game.  
At this point, their cups of hot chocolate were empty, as were most of the seats of the ranks above them.

Allister stared at the board for a few moments, before his eyes fell on Melony´s Queen that was positioned, right next to her King and quickly pushed one of his rooks all the way up to the second row, threatening without being in immediate danger himself. 

Melony looked at the black rook suspiciously, but decided against moving her Queen to do anything about it, instead she moved her knight closer to Allister´s King.

Smiling to himself, the younger Gym leader moved his other rook to put the white King in danger.  
“Checkmate... M-melony...“

Smiling, the ice type trainer congratulated the ghost type trainer and helped him pack up the game.

“If you want to have another game, just send me a message, dear. It was a pleasure playing against you.“

Walking off the pitch together with her young and talented guest, Melony waved at the few fans that bothered to stay, meanwhile Allister was back to resembling a walking corpse.  
Planning to wait with the child until his Corviknight-Cab arrived Melony lead him outside, grabbing one of the scarfs they were selling at the Gym for Challengers and wrapped it gently around the boy‘s neck.  
Upon the Cab‘s arrival, Allister made his way towards it before hesitating.  
He turned back to Melony and walked up to her unsusally fast, hugging her shortly.

“...thank you...“, whispered the young Gym leader.

“Not for this, dear."


End file.
